fifafandomcom-20200223-history
Bangu
Campeonato Brasileiro Série A | debut = FIFA Soccer 95}} Team Info= Bangu Atlético Clube, or Bangu as they are usually called, is a Brazilian football club from Bangu district, Rio de Janeiro city in Rio de Janeiro state, founded on April 17, 1904. The club competed in the Campeonato Brasileiro Série A several times, finishing as runner-up in 1985. The biggest rival of the club is América Football Club. |-|History= The club has its origins in Fábrica Bangu (Bangu Factory), located in Bangu neighborhood, Rio de Janeiro. Some Britons that worked at the factory, especially Thomas Donohoe, introduced football to the factory workers by bringing footballs to the place and organizing the first football match in Brazil. In December 1903, Andrew Procter suggested the foundation of a club, when he realized how enthusiastic his colleagues were for football. The club was founded on April 17, 1904 as Bangu Atlético Clube. Bangu was the first football club in Brazil to feature black and mulatto players. In 1933, Bangu won its first state championship. In 1966, Bangu won its second state championship in a game played in the world's largest stadium filled with over 120.000 fans, Maracana, over powerhouse Flamengo 3–0 in a game remembered by a big brawl caused by Flamengo's players, in which several players got ejected afterwards. In 1967, Bangu, as the Houston Stars, represented the city of Houston in the United Soccer Association. The club finished with four victories, four draws and four defeats, but led the competition's attendance, with an average of 19,000 supporters per match. In 1985, Bangu was the runner-up of Campeonato Brasileiro, gaining the right to compete in the following year's Copa Libertadores. In 2004, Bangu was relegated to the Campeonato Carioca Second Level, returning to the first level in 2009, after winning the 2008 second level. Achievements International * International Soccer League: Winners (1): 1960 * President's Cup (Korea): Winners (1): 1984 * BTV Cup: Winners (1): 2015 National * Série A:Runners-up (1): 1985 * Campeonato Carioca: Winners (2): 1933, 1966 ,Runners-up (6): 1951, 1959, 1964, 1965, 1967, 1985 * Campeonato Carioca Second Level: Winners (3): 1911, 1914, 2008 ,Runners-up (1): 2005 Stadium Bangu's stadium is Estádio Guilherme Da Silveira Filho, popularly known as Moça Bonita, built in 1947, with a maximum capacity of 15,000 people. Mascot Bangu's mascot is a beaver, known as castor in Portuguese. Castor de Andrade, a banker of Jogo do Bicho (illicit game in Brazil) financially supported the club for several years. The mascot was created in Castor de Andrade's era. Bangu's top scorer *Ladislau da Guia – 215 goals *Moacir Bueno – 162 goals *Nívio – 130 goals *Menezes – 119 goals *Zizinho – 115 goals *Paulo Borges – 105 goals *Arturzinho – 93 goals *Marinho – 83 goals *Luís Carlos – 81 goals *Décio Esteves and Luisão – 71 goals |-|Appearances= Appearances *FIFA Soccer 95 *FIFA 97 *FIFA 98 |-|Gallery= Gallery |-|See Also= See also *Campeonato Brasileiro Série A Category:Team stubs Category:Brazilian teams Category:Campeonato Brasileiro Série A teams